


Finding Earth

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Gen, Gift Fic, Unification Fic, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: The Lingering Will is confronted with what remains of who he once was. Will he destroy the remnants or will he allow himself to be reunited to his body and heart?Note: May Expand Later





	Finding Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cynic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cynic).



> This was written for The Cynic, who correctly guessed a yet to be disclosed plot relevant point. While it was not the answer sought it merited this interpretation of uniting Terra’s scattered three pieces, that is assuming he is divided as follows: Heart, Mind, Body. I am convinced that Terra’s heart is still locked in battle with Xehanort’s inside of Xemnas specifically having been the original body. This COULD also function as a prelude to ‘Shrouded Earth’.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix, I'm just having free non-profit fun at the expense of the characters.

* * *

 

 

It was surreal to see your face and be able to recognize it even after so long. Was it his face? Earthen hair stained with silver framed a lightly tanned face with empty brown eyes. The relic was certain his own had been blue tainted to gold. The entity before him should have been older than he appeared, the young man looking nearly the same age he had been when that form belonged to him.

 

Standing next to the newcomer was a boy he could recognize as an oddity: Sora, he believed the child’s name was. The boy had made himself memorable over how many times he had challenged the rusting husk. “Husk”, yes that was what he would deem himself. There were so few memories he could turn to left and without your memories were you truly who you once thought you were?

 

Sora approached the armor slowly, almost cautiously as he tugged the taller man after him with a hand firm around one of his body’s wrists. It was unnerving, seeing his body so…empty. As much a husk as the armor his broken mind was trapped inside. The closer they came the more he saw of what remained, then he saw it. The vague outline of his tattered heart. Hairline fractures all throughout it’s light and…darkness. A darkness he knew now to be only his own, part of him forever but he was puzzled by it’s actions. The darkness was trying to prevent the light from breaking. The wispy tendrils seemed almost to act as a barrier. It was then he registered the boy was addressing him.

 

“ You won’t be whole if you stay inside that armor. Without a mind…the heart and body won’t last without a mind.”

 

When had they gotten right up to him? It was now far easier to see what remained of his past blending with the consequences of his mistakes. It was likely that the reminders would remain but if he wasn’t whole…he couldn’t fulfill his promise. Slowly he took a step closer, watching as his body reflexively copied him almost like a mirror. Those eyes though; so empty and hollow and yet he could feel his shattering heart reaching out to him desperately as a trembling hand reaches out towards his helm.

 

The Lingering Will moves before he can even think, reflex taking over as he brings his keyblade forth and rams it into his body’s midriff earning a pained cry and watching the body crash backwards from the impact, the air knocked out of his own body’s lungs and then a phantom of pain in his own hollow shell.

 

“Why did you do that? Do you want to disappear? If you do that then Aqua and Ven lose you forever! Do you really want that for them?” Sora could feel the tears well in his eyes unbidden, Ven’s heart screaming for Terra to snap out of it. Terra’s body remains where he fell, tremors still wracking his form as the armor approaches him with what feels like killer intent.

 

**_Xehanort!_ **

 

The name reaches his ears, he can hear it but he is only impulses and fear. That fear becomes rage upon hearing the name of the man who left him in such a horrible state of affairs. A burning pain radiates from his chest through his arms to his shaking hands and he hears metal clash with…something vaguely familiar. In either of his hands is a glowing crimson blade but all he registers is the pain they create in his grasp.

 

Sora could not tell you what happened for certain. All he could see when the dust cleared was an armored figure curled in on himself in a crater helmet cradled to his chest, marbled hair hiding his face mostly from view. The keybearer was quick to reach the fallen warrior and felt himself smile to see exhausted but aware blue eyes peeking up at him through the long bangs and a name on his lips spoken like a prayer that had been answered.

 

“Sora.”


End file.
